This invention relates generally to audio processing, and more particularly, to methods and devices for responding to a call to action contained in an audio signal.
In radio and television broadcasts, calls to action are often included in programming or advertising. A call to action may include an invitation to participate in a vote, subscribe to a service or visit a website. A call to action generally includes addressing information that a listener must use for responding to the call to action, such as a telephone number, SMS code or website URL. To be able to respond to a call to action, a listener must try to record or remember the addressing information. This can be especially difficult if the listener is engaged in another activity while listening, such as driving, working or exercising. A frustrated listener who has missed a call to action that he or she wished to respond to has little choice but to hope that the call to action will be broadcast again.
Speech recognition software programs provided for personal computers or laptops are currently able to recognize spoken words and display them in a word processing program, such as Microsoft Word®. Other speech recognition software programs executable on different platforms are able to respond to predefined keyword instructions. These systems, however, do not include the ability to extract addressing information provided in conjunction with calls to action contained in audio signals.
Thus, there is a need for a means to respond to a call to action contained in an audio signal that allows a listener to retrieve the addressing information and decide whether to initiate further action using the retrieved addressing information.